


Chariot

by SmoothieEmpress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieEmpress/pseuds/SmoothieEmpress
Summary: (Y/n) is a high school senior.Sabo is a high school senior.High school situations and getting ready for college.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Sabo/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is named after a song I figured would be fitting. I also put this story on Wattpad, which has a link to the songs. I recently decided to add it onto here so I could use this site more LOL!

"You might as well go talk to him. You're always staring at him but never make a move." My friend, Alex, told me as I once again seen Sabo from afar but this time during lunch.

"But what if he doesn't like me, or thinks I'm weird, or worse....I embarrass myself? I'm socially awkward, I can't handle this kind of thing." I said, running my hand through my (h/c) locks, "This sucks." I sighed and Alex shook his head.

"This doesn't suck. You suck because you won't go talk to him." He plucked my forehead and I grunted, rubbing where he plucked.

"That hurt, Alex!" I raised my voice at him and he just laughed.

"That wouldn't have happened if you went to go talk to him. Who knows, somebody might swoop him away before you know, and I _know_ you don't want that." I sighed.

"But look, he's already sitting with Ace and Luffy. I don't want to talk to him when he's around people. I don't want to embarrass myself with other people around." I slid in my seat, covering my face as I thought of all the ways the situation could end in embarrassment.

"He's social, you're never **not** going to catch him by himself. And there goes Koala..." He mumbled and I peeked through my fingers as I seen her walk over to Sabo and the others.

"(Y/n)'s scared to talk to Sabo again?" My other best friend, Laura, asked as she walked over, "Maybe she's still too hooked on Law to go talk to him."

"They're best friends, Alex. They don't see each other that way, obviously. And no I'm not _"still too hooked"_ on Law, I'm clearly over him." I corrected them both and Alex just rolled his eyes.

"You're clearly still giving him a chance to change his feelings about you! You confessed to him like a year ago when you liked him since 9th grade and he still hasn't made a move and _you_ haven't moved on." Laura said and I looked away from her, resting my cheek on my hand.

"I have moved on, clearly." I muttered.

"Then why do you blush every time I say his name?" She questioned and I hid my cheeks.

"Why am I friends with you guys again?" I asked and Alex laughed loudly while Laura shook her head, a few people looking our way, including Sabo and his table, "Alex! You're laughing too loud, people are looking!" I informed him, a little embarrassed.

"So what!? Let them look!"

"Please quiet down, you're embarrassing me." I whispered and covered my face.

"Okay Alex, you're getting a little _too_ loud." Laura said, rubbing her temple in annoyance.

"You're no better." Alex stated and they glared at each other.

You could say Alex and Laura are frenemies, always arguing about something but it's never serious. I'm always the one that has to step in because their arguments eventually leads to them fighting and my social anxiety can't handle them doing that in public. They might as well just date in my opinion, "Guys please, I don't need this kind of embarrassment right now, especially since Sabo is like three tables away." I mumbled and Laura looked over and scoffed.

"Anyways, I'm just stating the facts. Plus, when you do move on, you move on to Sabo? Come on! Ace is ten times better looking." She said a little loud and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks again.

"Laura! Shut up! You're getting too loud! He might hear you!" She smirked and I immediately knew what she was about to do so I quickly stood up, "I am going to the restroom!" I said quickly and walked away, hiding my face as I walked past Sabo's table.

As I was heading to the restroom and heard a voice call out my name. I knew the voice all too well and was instantly annoyed, "Oi, (Y/n)!" I kept walking, it was Marcus. As you can tell, I don't like Marcus. He's always trying to get my number and I know he's trying to get more out of me than just that. I would be his friend but he does things I don't agree with, like smoking weed and stealing, and he's always getting suspended for fighting or being disrespectful to higher ups, "I know you hear me, (Y/n). Oi!" You know the saying "silence is the best weapon"? Well, silence doesn't work in this case.

Finally giving in so he could go away, I turned around, "What? I'm ignoring you, that should have given you a hint that I don't want to talk to you." He hissed in pain sarcastically.

"Damn babe, why you actin' so cold? You know you want me." He smirked, walking up to me.

I gagged, the smell of weed lingering on his clothes and I backed away, "No I do not. You are everything I **don't** want in a guy, go away." I demanded and I tried to walk past him to go back to the cafeteria where I'm not alone and he blocked my path.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. You know I'm just tryna get them digits, baby~." He cooed rubbing my arm and I smacked his hand away. It burned where he rubbed, that also let me know that he just got done smoking.

"Don't call me _"baby"_. Move." I tried to move past him again, but once again, he stepped in front of me, "Move. Marcus." I spat and he shook his head.

"Not until I get them digits and something else." He licked his lips and I almost puked in his face.

"M-" "Didn't you hear her tell you to move?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind Marcus and he turned around.

"This don't concern you, dude. Move on wit cho life." Marcus told the guy and I looked over his shoulder. Seeing that the unfamiliar voice belonged to Sabo, my cheeks turned a light pink.

"You're clearly harassing her, so it does concern me." Sabo said sternly.

"What are you gonna do?" Marcus urged and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't need things to take a bad turn. I heard that you're one suspension away from getting sent to boarding school." Sabo said, clearly interested in his response.

"Who told you that!? Ain't nobody supposed to know that shit!" He said, angrily.

Sabo shrugged, "I just said that I heard it, I don't know how but I did." He said sarcastically while grinning. I seen Marcus clench and unclench his fist and I moved away from him, not knowing his next move.

They both gave off an intense vibe, like two alpha wolves butting heads. The few seconds they stared felt like hours. I could've been walked away but I was frozen in my spot, I felt like if I moved I would've been dead on the stop. Eventually Marcus walked away, brushing past me and I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "Are you okay?" Sabo asked as he walked up to me and I blushed lightly.

"U-um, yeah, I'm f-fine. T-thanks for that," I started sheepishly, "It usually takes me longer to get rid of him." I laughed nervously and we both headed back to the cafeteria.

"No problem," He smiled at me and the blush fully appeared on my face and I looked away from him, "I went to get something from my locker and I overheard the conversation, It's not like me to not help." We walked in silence for a little bit until he asked me a question, "How long has he been bothering you?"

I sighed, "A couple years now, I have no idea how to get _"I don't want you"_ through his head." I shook my head in frustration.

"Wow, that's pretty persistent. Well, now you know who to come to if he bothers you again." I looked at him, confused.

"Whaa..? You hardly know me, why?"

"I felt like I should." He smiled again and he started walking back to his table, "See you later, (Y/n)." He waved and sat back at his table and I looked over at Alex and Laura who were grinning at me like two maniacs.

"What did you do?" I questioned them both.

"What? We didn't do anything! Why'd you just assume we did something!? We're the ones that should be questioning you!" Alex defended and I blushed sitting down.

"Now, explain," Laura said, leaning her elbows on the table, "Go ahead we're all ears." I sighed and explained everything from the beginning.

When I was finished, both Alex and Laura nodded their heads in understanding, "I seen Marcus head your way when you left so I'm not surprised you encountered him." Alex replied and I glared at him.

"And you didn't bother to warn me or something?" I asked, upset.

"Sabo just stood up and started walking after him so we knew he had it because of the guy he is." Laura said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Plus, even if we did warn you it was going to happen regardless, but aren't you glad he bothered you when he did?" She egged and I blushed.

"Shut up." I said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

**——————**

It was finally the end of the day, Marcus hasn't bothered me since the encounter during lunch, which I'm glad about. As I walked down the corridor I seen him leaning on a locker, not being able to avoid the inevitable, I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He looked up and seen me and before he could say something, someone called out my name, "(Y/n), wait up!" I turned around and seen Sabo lightly jogging to catch up with me. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and I lightly tapped them so it wouldn't be noticeable, "Do you walk home?" He asked me once he caught up and I shook me head.

"No, I drive." I said, showing him my car keys.

"Ohh, nice. Mind if I walk you to your car then?"

"I don't mind." I smiled at him and we started walking to my car. When we exited the school building I started laughing, "You're like a super hero or something. Feeling when people are in any sort of trouble."

"What can I say? I'm just always in the right place at the right time." He chuckled and pink tinted my cheeks, his laugh is amazing, "I'm guessing that's your car over there?" He pointed and I looked, only to see Laura and Alex fighting.

My face was as red as a tomato, "O-oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing! They can never go one day without fighting!" I said as Sabo laughed at the situation.

"Your friends are quite lively, which is surprising for someone like you." I looked at him and he immediately fixed what he was trying to say, "Not in a bad way! It's just that you seem like a pretty shy person, so I was expecting you to have friends that also didn't bring attention to themselves."

"Trust me, I thought I'd have friends like that as well. I was absolutely wrong." I said as we watched them fight.

"Are they always like that?" He asked.

"If they're not fighting, they're arguing. My only break from them is when I go home." I sighed when I seen Laura on the ground trying to choke Alex, who was on top, "I'm sorry, this is probably weird for you." I said and he shook his head.

"It's not," He chuckled, "This is quite normal to me. I go through the same thing at home with my two brothers and some of their friends."

"Oh, well, that's something." I giggled. Alex's face was starting to turn purple when I finally decided to step in, "I better break this up. Thanks for saving me from Marcus twice today."

"It's no problem, really. See you tomorrow." Sabo said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said shyly and started walking to the two monkeys on the ground. I grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back, "It's like I'm babysitting two bad kids!" I shouted and helped Laura up.

"Well he started it! I called shotgun!" Laura said, her cheeks puffed.

"You're always blaming me! You had it yesterday!" He shouted back and I just got in the car.

"I will leave both of you if you don't get in." I warned them and they both glared at me before getting in. I started the engine and drove off, "You guys embarrassed me in front of Sabo. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Alex said and I glared at him.

"Alex, shut the fuck up. Can't you see she's being sarcastic, you dumbass!"

"Laura, please stop swearing. My car is a no swear zone." I scolded her and she rolled her eyes, "Can you guys please go at least _one_ day without fighting or arguing? One of these days you guys are going to get in trouble by one of the assistant principals or something." I told them, hoping they become aware of what they're doing.

"We can't help it. We use each other to relieve stress, well I do. Alex's just a dick." Laura stated her piece and I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't do it in public!" I said and we pulled up to Alex's house first, "See you tomorrow Alex." I said as he got out.

"Oh, me and Laura won't be at school tomorrow, our culinary class is going on a trip." He said and I groaned.

"Ugh! Really!? You guys know you're my only friends!" I whined and he laughed.

"Well that means it's time for you to make new ones." He said as he walked to his house and I pulled off.

"You guys should really just date." I told Laura and she blushed.

"Uh, I don't know about that one chief."

"Laura, you better get him before Kimberly gets him. She's always hugged up on him and people already think they're dating. I honestly find her annoying, you'd be a better girlfriend for him than her, she's clingy." I finished and she just looked out the window.

"He's a little fuck nugget." Her voice shook as she said it.

"Laura? What happened?" I asked when I heard her sniffle.

"You know how he said he wasn't going to homecoming with anyone this weekend and Kimberly said she was going to go by herself as well?" She reminded me, a little venom in her voice.

"Yeah, you asked him to go with you right?" She nodded.

"I did, and when I did he was all like, _"Kimberly asked me to go with her, so I'm going to do that."_ That fucking dingus asshat of a girl!" She shouted angrily as she started crying into her hands.

"Hey, hey, Laura. It's okay! It's going to be okay! Look, we can find somebody that's way more attractive than Alex!" I said trying to soothe her and she calmed down a little and looked at me as we pulled up to her house.

"L-like who?" She asked, as she hiccuped and brushed her purple hair out of her face.

I thought for a little bit and smirked, "Who'd you say was ten times better looking than Sabo at lunch today?"

She blushed, "N-no way! Not him! He's way out of my league! I highly doubt he even knows who I am!"

"You never know! He may have been noticed you, but you're too hooked on Alex to see it!" I told her, trying to give her a little hope.

"I guess, but I won't get my hopes up for it." She said as she got out of the car, "See you Wednesday." She waved and I drove away, thinking of how to her and Ace to go to homecoming together.


	2. Beating Heart

_'I am_ ** _so_** _not looking forward to lunch today.'_ I thought as I walked slowly towards the cafeteria. I didn't want to be seen eating lunch by myself, it'll let everybody know that I only have two friends and they'll be judging me. I hope they ended up having to come back because the trip ended early. I pulled out my phone and texted both of them in our group chat.

 ** _Me:_** _Are you guys on your way back?_  
 ** _Sent at 11:30am_**  
 ** _Laura:_** _Noooooo. We still here eating sum good food_ 😜  
 ** _Sent at 11:31am_**  
 ** _Alex:_** _Didn't I tell u to make some new friends? How's that going?_  
 ** _Sent at 11:32am_**

"Hey (Y/n)." I looked up from my phone and seen Sabo waving at me and I waved back.

"Heyo." I told him as he walked towards me.

"You want to sit with me and my friends today? You don't have to if you don't want to, I know you have your friends that you want to sit with." He asked and I shook my head.

"It's fine, they're both on a culinary trip so I'm by myself today." I laughed and he smiled.

"Well alright then, come on." He said and I followed him to the table.

 ** _Me:_** _Guys! Sabo just asked me to sit at the table with him and his friends!_  
 ** _Sent at 11:35am_**  
 ** _Alex:_** _Getcho mans gurl!_ 😛  
 ** _Sent at 11:36am_**  
 ** _Laura:_** _u got this girly_ 👍  
 ** _Sent at 11:36am_**

I sat next to Sabo at his table since he was the only one I actually knew, "Guys, this is (Y/n)." He introduced me and I shyly waved at them.

"H-hey." I softly spoke and Luffy looked at me.

"You look really familiar, do I know you?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Well, sort of I guess. We have second and fourth period together." I informed him and he nodded.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Sabo?" Ace asked and I shook my head.

"No need, you guys are pretty lively people. You'd have to be new to the school in order for anyone not to know you guys." I laughed shyly.

"I see she gets it, Luffy and Ace are always the loud ones." Koala said, giggling.

"And we're stuck with them." Nami groaned as she laid her head in her arms.

"Don't be like that Nami, especially since you're dating one of them." Koala wiggled her brows and laughed as Nami blushed.

"Usopp and Sanji aren't far behind but they're not here today either." I sighed in relief when Vivi said that. Not for Usopp but Sanji, he's practically addicted to women, "Where's Zoro?"

"Probably lost again, I'll go get him." Nami stood up and went to find said green haired guy.

"So Luffy, how are you planning to ask her to homecoming? You know you only have tomorrow and Thursday right?" Vivi questioned.

"Huh? Isn't dating her already enough to let her know we're going together?" He asked confused, Sabo and Ace facepalmed.

"No, idiot. It's a romantic gesture!" Sabo told him and Koala continued for him.

"It'd be sweet, plus it'll make her love you more. You know us females are into that kind of stuff. It makes our hearts melt." She cooed and I laughed, internally disagreeing, "I can help you put something together so you can ask her tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be helpful, thanks Koala." Luffy said and she nodded.

"Are you four going?" Vivi asked, referring to me, Sabo, Ace, and Koala.

"I would but I don't have anybody to go with and you know how females are when it comes to a guy like me going to dances by himself." Ace said in a proud manner and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going for sure. I like seeing the couples come in matching, it's so adorable!" Koala awed.

"I have nothing to do this weekend, so I guess I'll go." Sabo said.

"U-um, I don't know. I really don't like doing that kind of stuff." I said nervously.

"Aw! Come on (Y/n)! You have to go!" Vivi pleaded as Nami and Zoro showed up.

"Are you guys talking about homecoming?" She asked as she sat down and Zoro doing the same.

"Yeah, but (Y/n) is on the fence about it." Ace informed her.

"Huh, why? You should go! This and prom is the chance to show the guys what they're missing out on!" Nami nudged me and I blushed, "I know you have a nice shape under that hoodie." She told me and I hid my face as everyone laughed.

"T-that's for only me t-to know." I said as I uncovered my face.

"Do you not want to have fun?" Zoro butted in.

"I don't have to go to a dance to have fun." I told him in a slightly harsh tone but laughed it off.

"Are your friends going?" Sabo asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Alex is going with his friend Kimberly."

"Wait, they aren't dating?" Vivi asked, a little shocked.

"No, they're just...really close and she's super clingy, which makes it look like they are." I told her and she looked at Koala, who just shrugged.

"What about your other friend?" Sabo asked and I remembered the words Laura and I exchanged when I dropped her off yesterday.

"Laura wants to find someone to go with. She wanted to go by herself at first but her mom is weird and didn't want her to." I lied to them, it's probably a bad lie but it looks like they believed me.

"Does she have options?" Zoro asked her I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean, she's looking for some now, I guess."

"She can go with me." Ace said, shocking me and everyone else at the table, "What?"

"I-it just seems like you'd be more in to....tramps..." Vivi said a little low and he scoffed,

"Why would I be. Laura seems like a chill girl, from what I've seen." Ace shrugged. Sabo and I looked at each other and snickered, remembering yesterday's events.

"I think you two might get along fine. I can let her know now." I told Ace as I pulled out my phone.

"You can give me her number as well. So we can talk about the colors." He said and I nodded, holding back a cheer of excitement.

 ** _Me:_** _Laura! You know who wants to you know what!_ 🤗  
 ** _Sent at 11:49am_**  
 ** _Laura:_** _Well then....um....uhhhh_  
 ** _Sent at 11:50am_**  
 ** _Alex:_** _DM each other if u not gon tell me what's goin on_  
 ** _Sent at 11:50am_**  
 ** _Me:_** _Oh shut up. I'm just telling her that I'm giving her number away_  
 ** _Sent at 11:51am_**  
 ** _Me:_** _I'll let you know what happened tonight Laura_  
 ** _Sent at 11:52_**

Sabo said he had to go to the restroom and stood up and left.

 ** _Laura:_** _Do what u must fam_ 🤙  
 ** _Sent at 11:52am_**

"She's cool with it." I said to Ace and he nodded as I showed him her phone number and he saved it in his phone.

"Since both of your friends are going, you should go too." Koala said and I just sighed.

"I'll think about it. I'm still not sure."

"Is it because you don't have anybody to go with?" Luffy asked and I shook my head.

"No, I don't care about that. I just prefer to be at home sleeping on the weekends." I said, stretching.

"So you don't have anybody to go with?" Zoro asked and I shook my head.

"I don't."

"Damn babe, you just forgot about me, huh?" I almost threw my tray at the voice, instantly knowing who it was without having to turn around. I ignored him as everyone stared at him. I gritted my teeth, annoyed to the point where I wanted to attack him, "Now you actin like I ain't here. So cold, I like that."

"You are an embarrassment to be around. I will never go anywhere with you." I said calmly.

"Aw come on baby, don't be like that!" Marcus pleaded.

"I am **not** your "baby" or "babe" and I never will be. You disgust me in more ways than one and you're as dumb as a box of rocks. Now leave, you're embarrassing me." I said as I gripped my lunch, getting ready to throw it at him, only for someone's hand to stop it from moving. I looked and saw that it was Sabo.

"You're obviously not wanted here, so I don't why you're still standing there." Sabo told him and he smacked his lips and left.

"Damn, you may be shy but you don't put up with anyone's shit." Ace laughed once Marcus was out of sight, "That makes things easier for people who want to stand up for you."

".....thanks?" Everyone laughed at the fact that I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Still shy in one way or another." Koala laughed, "I guess if you do go to homecoming, you can't go by yourself."

"What about Sabo? That Marcus guy seems pretty intimidated by him." Luffy suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even say if I was going or not." I reminded them and Vivi shook her head.

"Well we decided for you and you're going and Sabo is your date. No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" She said and Sabo started his piece.

"I didn't even say if I for or against it!" He spoke.

"It's not like you care anyways!" Ace informed him and Sabo shrugged.

"You're right, I don't." He said and I laughed.

"Now, what colors are you two going to where?" Nami asked.

"You guys are really going through with this..." I mumbled and Vivi stepped in.

"Blue would look good on both of you!" She spoke excitedly and everyone agreed.

"Luffy and I are wearing red." Nami said as she wrapped her arm around him and he gave all of us an "I told you so" look and I giggled.

"I guess Ace and Laura can wear orange." Vivi said looking at him and seen that he was all into his phone, "Ace, did you here me?" He didn't respond, "Ace!"

"Huh? Wha? What happened?" He jumped and look at us as I laughed.

"I said you and Laura can wear orange!" She repeated herself, a little angry.

"Oh...we didn't even talk about the colors yet." He said sheepishly and I raised a brow, curious on their conversation.

"What about you Vivi? Who were you going with again?" Sabo asked.

"Kohza, we're wearing white and gold." She said happily.

"Zoro, what about you?" Luffy asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Black I guess." He said nonchalantly, "That's the only color that looks good on both of us." He continued.

"Ohh, I forgot, you're going with a college woman. Lucky you man." Ace complimented and I was shocked.

"You're dating a college girl?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A sophomore in college at that!" Ace told me and I was even more shocked.

"Wow, that's surprising, but then again, I'm not really surprised. You seem pretty mature." I told Zoro.

"Thanks."

"We should all go outfit shopping today after school!" Koala said gleefully.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea!" Vivi pitched in, "But what about Sanji and Pudding? They're both on that culinary trip."

"I can text them and let them know. Doesn't the bus drop them back off here? They can just meet us there." Nami said and I spoke up.

"Laura is on that trip as well and she doesn't drive." I informed them.

"I can wait for her." Ace said and I nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll text Usopp and Kaya." Luffy said and Nami nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll meet up at the mall at 6?" Nami asked to confirm and we all agreed, "Awesome." The bell for lunch to end rang as soon as the conversation ended.

**——————**

I rubbed my cheeks as I walked down the hallway to the front doors of the school, "You okay?" I heard Sabo ask me and I turned around.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I sighed and he laughed.

"I get you on that one." We continued walking to my car. "You want to ride to the mall together?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah. That's fine." I said sheepishly.

"It's easier to have less cars." He said, "Everyone is doing four a car except for us, just gonna be me, you, and Koala." He finished and I nodded.

"Okay, cool. Now my mom won't trip out." I laughed, "She's not really fond of me being around guys alone." I said, a little timid.

"Oh, she's a little strict I see," He said, scratching the back of his neck, "She shouldn't mind if we're only going to get our outfits right?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine with it, since it's not just us two." I said and we reached my car.

"So I can get you at 5:30?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You need my address, right?" I asked and he nodded, "I'll text it to you." I reached out my hand for his phone and he gave it to me, which I put my number in, shooting myself a text to make it easier and sent him my address and handed him his phone back.

"Well, see you later." He smiled.

"See ya." I said, blushing as I got in my car and drove away.

**——————**

When I pulled up to the house, my mom was already standing outside, "What's wrong? Did dad cheat on you?" I asked when I got out of the car.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm just standing out here. My horoscope told me to get some fresh air today." She said I shook my head.

"You're weird. Also, I'm going to homecoming and we're all going get our stuff today. I'm getting picked up at 5:30." I told her before walking in the house and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Whaaat!? Oh my goodness! You're finally going to a dance!? Oh it is such a joyous day!" She jumped and I tried to calm her down, "Do you have a date!?"

"Sort of?"

"Oh! My baby's growing up! Wait. It's not that Marcus boy, is it?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"No mom, I'd have to be on drugs if I were to go with him."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see in due time." I said, finally taking her hands off my shoulders and walked inside.

"Goddamn it (Y/n)! Don't make me wait!" She yelled at me and I laughed.

"I will, I'm going get my wallet. They'll be here in a couple of minutes I said." I went upstairs to my room.

"Do you have money to even pay for a dress?"

"Nope, that's why I need your card. Sucks not having a job right?" I hinted at her and she sighed.

"You're not getting a job while you go to school. You'll be too tired and stressed out and you don't need that for your senior year." My mom reminded me and I groaned.

"But it'll make financial things easier!" I pleaded and shook her head.

"No, (Y/n) and that's that. Now, go get your wallet so I can give you my card." I grabbed my wallet and went back downstairs and took her card.

While I was putting the card in my wallet, a blue mustang pulled up to the house, "Oh that must be your new friends. I want to meet them." She started walking up to the door and I ran past her.

"No need! See you later!" I yelled as I ran up to the car before Sabo could get out and I sat in the back, knowing Koala would be in the front.

"Well you seem pretty excited to go shopping." Koala giggled looking back at me from the passenger seat.

I huffed, "No, not really, just didn't want her to see who I was riding with." I said, referring to Sabo.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"N-nothing! It's just that my mom wants to know who my date is and I told her to wait." I explained and both him and Koala laughed.

"Well, it's not like I'm a bad guy so it should be no problem." He said and I agreed.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will like all of you guys." I said as we headed to the mall to meet up with everyone.


End file.
